


Working for the Weekend

by Zombiiewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiiewrites/pseuds/Zombiiewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel!Highschool AU. Just some shameless smut with a side of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working for the Weekend

"Come on, Cas," Dean let out, his tone something between a whine and a purr. 

"My standards might not be high but they are not ‘I’ll fuck you in a broom closet" low, either. Dean." Castiel punctuated his sentence with a hard poke to the other boy’s chest and glared up at him through dense, dark lashes. 

"But we—hey, what do you mean your standards aren’t high? What does that say about us?" Dean let out with playful offense. 

Cas only smirked and gathered the fabric of his boyfriend’s worn ACDC shirt in his hand before pulling him in and planting a chaste kiss against his smiling lips. 

"Don’t you have a hand egg practice you should be getting to?" Castiel asked, releasing Dean’s shirt and smoothing out the wrinkles that he had created there.

"I was gonna’ head out when you went to your debate thing," Dean replied, leaning in again so he could bury his face into the crook of the brunette’s neck. He kept one hand planted on the locker beside Castiel’s face while the other toyed with the hem of his shirt. 

"Yeah, I should probably go. They are probably waiting on me," Cas sighed reluctantly, making no move to break away from the open-mouthed kisses Dean was currently placing against his throat. Instead, he just gripped his books a little tighter to his chest and tilted his head to the side to accommodate for his boyfriend’s bold tongue.

"I knew you’d be good at that stuff. You run that mouth enough with me, that’s for sure," Dean teased, biting down on the spot just above his collarbone and smiling when a weak gasp fell from Cas’ lips. "Sure you don’t want to take me up on that offer?" Dean shifted his stance and pushed a knee between Cas’ legs, letting him feel his half hard erection against his thigh. "I’m so hard, baby. You wouldn’t leave me like this, would you?" He whispered enticingly while rubbing circles into the other’s hip bone beneath his shirt. 

Castiel just chuckled lowly and turned his cheek to press a peck against Dean’s temple; it seemed effortless but it had actually taken him a moment to regain his composure. “I absolutely would. I’m spending the night at your house this weekend, anyways. So, calm down,” Cas reminded, ducking his head under Dean’s arm and side stepping away from the lockers. If he didn’t stop now, he knew he’d end up against the wall staring over Dean’s shoulder at the Tanya Chalkin poster that the creepy Janitor kept in the supply closet. 

"That’s like a thousand days from now," Dean complained. Castiel had to actually look away when the eldest Winchester plastered on those puppy dog eyes. 

"Just three, actually," Cas corrected, double checking that his locker was shut before scooping up his side bag from the floor. He smiled at the expression of pure defeat on Dean’s face, noting how his shoulders slumped dramatically and how he practically huffed in frustration. 

"Hate you," he grumbled when Cas waved and gave his hand a little squeeze in passing.

"Love you too. Call me after practice," Castiel called back, casting him an over the shoulder grin in time to see Dean smile back at him. 

____________________________________

The countdown to Friday had definitely been more trying than Castiel had expected. Dean was not notorious for being a tease by any means but the days following their locker-side interaction had definitely countered that idea. 

Dean being a senior offered Castiel some relief from his boyfriend’s relentless teasing since, as a sophomore, he was able to escape during class but their episodes in the hallway were unpredictable and often left him feeling as desperate as Dean had felt Tuesday afternoon—half hard cock straining against his already tight jeans, face flushed beautifully, and mouth as arid as the fucking Sahara. 

Between the hallway torment, the quick make-out sessions in the back of the Impala during lunch, and the downright filthy text messages Dean was sending him while he was in class, Castiel was practically putty in Dean’s hands by the time Friday afternoon rolled around. 

Very slutty, shameless, borderline aspiring-pornstar putty. 

"God, I love your fucking cock," Castiel panted in between the harsh sucks he was currently placing along Dean’s rigid shaft. He shut his eyes and continued tonguing along the pulsating vein that ran along the underside of his manhood before eventually making his way back to the tip and taking him back into his mouth once again. 

"Yeah, baby? You gonna’ swallow it all? Show me how much you love it?" Dean encouraged, spreading his legs some and threading his fingers through Castiel’s dark hair as he went to town on him. His eyes drifted back and forth between Cas’ talented mouth and his ass, which he was currently—and probably purposely—sticking as high into the air as possible. 

Castiel didn’t respond right away. Instead, he savored the weight of his boyfriend’s cock against his tongue, humming out graciously when a bead of precome ignited his tastebuds. “Love it when you leak in my mouth,” Cas whispered against his lips, lapping anxiously at the tiny slit there while gripping Dean at the base firmly. 

Dean gulped heavily and propped himself up onto his elbows to watch as Cas took him into his mouth once more. His jaw fell slack when the brunette continued his decent rather than bobbing his head, and let out a strangled moan when he felt the vice grip of Castiel’s throat envelope him effortlessly. “Oh my fucking god,” Dean whispered in one harsh breath, falling back against the bed and sliding a hand down his face. 

When Castiel set a more methodical pace, Dean looked down again and nearly blew his load right there when he was met with Cas’ shameless stare. “Fuck, Cas. Love when you look at me,” Dean groaned huskily, reaching forward again to push some hair out of those brilliant, sapphire eyes. 

Emboldened by Dean’s dirty talk, Castiel’s already incessant sucking become even more enthusiastic. Dean could only watch as Cas bobbed over him hungrily while saliva dribbled down his chin and onto his own thighs, nostrils flaring with every jagged inhale whenever he would burying his nose into his pubes and take him to the hilt. “Fucking ca—can’t. N-No more, Cas,”  Dean let out breathlessly, barely able to speak until Castiel withdrew, “Bring that sweet, little ass up here.” 

Dean had barely waited for Castiel to catch his breath before he tugged him forward by the wrist and crushed their lips together. Their teeth clicked together once as they claimed each other’s mouths, tongues lapping fervently with one another’s and hands roaming and groping at everything and anything.

By the time they parted, lips swollen and red, Castiel was straddling Dean’s lap, desperately rutting his cock against his boyfriend’s wet one while Dean palmed and rubbed harsh circles into his ass. “Gonna’ open that sweet ass up, angel. You want that?” Dean growled, nudging Castiel’s head up roughly with his nose so he could latch onto his Adam’s apple.

"Y-Yeah. Want you to eat me out, De-Dean," Castiel whimpered, dragging his nails across the other boy’s back hard enough to make Dean arch.

"You’re such a good boy for me," Dean praised, placing sloppy kisses up his throat and jaw and one more against his lips before pushing him down roughly onto the mattress. 

Cas hit the blankets with a huff and grinned mischievously when Dean tugged him forward by his calves and practically folded him in two, exposing his ass wholly while simultaneously rendering him helpless. Without even waiting for direction, Cas reached down and spread his cheeks apart as best as he could, revealing his puffy hole. Dean shoved a couple of pillows beneath his lower back to keep him in place and sat back for a moment to appreciate the view once he released his ankles. 

"So fucking sweet and innocent at school," Dean grunted, already leaning in to trail his lips down Cas’ thick, milky thighs, "but you’re just a little cockslut, aren’t you, Castiel?" Using his full name always seemed to make Cas squirm. He sucked at the sensitive skin there until Castiel’s thighs were littered with little hickeys and bites. "Say it, Cas," Dean growled shortly after, biting down on one of the many marks he’d left behind, and paying attention anywhere but where Cas so desperately wanted to be touched. 

"Y-Yeah, baby. I’m a cockslut. Just for you, Dean," Castiel panted unabashedly, squirming against the pillows and still spreading himself open. 

Not a moment later, Dean’s face was buried between the firm globes of his ass, lapping relentlessly at his puckering hole. Castiel had to pull one of his hands away just to bite down on the back of it to keep from screaming at the sudden sensation but Dean’s hands were replacing his in a second, spreading and kneading the supple skin there and holding him apart as he continued to eat him out. 

He alternated between little flicks of his tongue against his ring and full on plunging into him, each different ministration evoking the most raunchy, gorgeous sounds from his needy lover. “Fuc. Look at you, sweetheart,” Dean grunted when he pulled away, smirking and circling Castiel’s little rosebud with his thumb before pushing in and watching it disappear with zero resistance. 

Castiel let out high pitched pants against the sheets as Dean fingered and licked him all at once. His thighs quivered beneath the older boy’s fingers and his cock twitched and leaked against his own stomach while Dean licked him open. But Dean didn’t stop, not until the only phrases spilling from Castiel’s pouty lips were the words  _'Dean'_  and ‘ _fuck me.’_

Although he really didn’t need to at that point, Dean applied a generous amount of lubrication to his cock before repositioning himself at Castiel’s entrance. Cas gripped himself beneath his own knees, staring up when Dean came back into view, lips parted wantonly and his disheveled hair clinging to his damp forehead. 

Dean took his time pushing into him, watching as each inch of his thick cock was enveloped by his boyfriend’s greedy hole until he sank in entirely. The feeling of being completely enveloped by the tight heat was enough to make his head fall back and a guttural groan to escape his throat. “You feel so good, baby,” he whispered, staring up at the ceiling in pure bliss—he was almost certain if he stared down at Castiel again he’d lose it. 

"Clamp down around me, angel," Dean instructed. His eyes fluttered shut when Castiel obliged, inhaling sharply at the little noises he made each time he contracted around him. It wasn’t until Castiel started to whine and buck up against him impatiently that Dean took the hint and hunched over him. "Such a needy, little thing, aren’t you?" Dean teased, grinning when Castiel just nodded breathlessly and continued to rock back and forth. 

Like before, Dean substituted Castiel’s hands for his own and gripped the brunette tight behind his knees before setting his pace—slow and firm at first. “Stroke that pretty, little cock, Cas,” Dean let out adoringly, humming contently when he saw Castiel’s thin fingers wrap around his own neglected member. He stroked himself in tune with Dean’s thrusts which grew steadily until Dean was hammering into him hard. 

The clap of hot skin smacking against hot skin and the not-so-subtle sound of the headboard thumping against the wall filled the room in a matter of minutes. Castiel was rendered speechless, save for the tiny, cracked moans that slipped through. Dean gnashed his teeth, watching earnestly as Cas jerked himself and groaning at the sight of his tight balls moving with every thrust. 

"De-Dean, gonna’…Nnn," Castiel gasped and cried out, tossing his head back and arching off of the bed erotically as he spilled himself onto his hand and stomach. Dean drank in as much of the sight as he could before screwing his eyes shut and bucking in twice more and reaching his climax. He let out a primal groan as he coated Castiel’s inner walls and filled him to the brim, not even having to look down to know his come was spilling out over his flawless thighs and onto the bed below. 

With a huff, Dean collapsed over him and buried his face into the other’s neck, inhaling his scent and placing tired kisses there in between mutually bated breaths. 

"D-Dean. Cr-Crushing me," Castiel managed to grunt, pushing weakly against his lover’s shoulders before Dean cracked an eye open and rolled off of him lazily, pulling out in the process. The bout of overstimulation made Castiel shiver in the best of ways. 

With a grateful hum, the smaller of the situated himself against his partner’s chest and interlaced his legs with Dean’s so he was straddling one of his thighs. “Worth the wait?” Castiel mumbled, voice muffled by Dean’s shoulder.

"Definitely," Dean replied, cradling the back of Cas’ head and pressing a kiss to his forehead. 


End file.
